User blog:Uninown/Fruitverse feat log
A feat log for the Fruitverse ''verse. ---- 'Speed feats' '''Below average human '''movement speed: Scales to unmatured fruits, who struggle at walking or just straight up crawl due to being unmature, similar to babies. Around 1 m/s when crawling, 3 m/s when trying to walk. '''Athletic human '''movement speed: Scales to civilians, who have been shown they can run ''quite fast to grab recently matured fruits and prevent them from crashing to the ground. Around 8-9 m/s. Peak human 'movement speed: Scales to anyone who is in the fruitverse's military, or those who have kept up with this soldiers. Around 12 m/s. '''Superhuman '''movement speed in short bursts: Several civilians and military have been shown they can run at speeds faster than usual when in stress situations. Though this consumes quite a lot of nutrients in them and can tire out rapidly non-nutrient nurtured fruits. Around 20-25 m/s. '''Supersonic '''attack speed/reactions: Scales to those who can shoot out bullet seeds or dodge them, seeds that travel at speeds comparable to real life guns common guns . '''Supersonic+ '''attack speeds/reactions: Scales to those who can react to Ananas Pineapple's sword slashes that did this: The feat is from the pineapple guy up there, which slashed over 10 times with his sword at the target before the bullet seed was at the midway towards him 60 cm is the average length of a katana The bullet must have moved 30 44% is the length of an arm in comparison to your body 0.792 Meters for each slash 7.92 Meters moved for all slashes 7.92 times 390 divided by .30 926.64 m/s 2.70157434 Mach ''Supersonic+ ---- ''AP Feats'' '''Multi-City Block level feats. Scales to those who are able to overpower or destroy an spawn tree. Also applies to those who have absorbed all the nutrients of this respectively. Average Spawn Tree is 167.5 meters and around 95 meters thick and long. Shear Strength of White Oak is 8.342656 joules/cc so around 3 kt but you see i forgot the building's hollow duh Standard assumption for buildings is that their 80% hollow 451 tons Multi-City Block level City level feats. Scales to those who are able to harm Pitahaya bonded with a parasitic plant and with the resources of an entire clonal colony. 451 tons times 47,000 would be 21.197 Megatons,'' City level'' as expected The number 47,000 comes from the clonal colony Pando, a real life colony. Fruitverse's clonal cities should be similar. Country level feats. Scales to those who harmed Pitahaya bonded with a parasitic plant, who absorbe an entire island's plant and ground nutrients. 1087798.500368 km2 island. 500 meters above sea level would be a humble average. 1087798.500368 times 3839 Wait Fork lemme step back from that 3.839 4176058.442912752 Cubic KM 4176058442912752000000 Cubic CM Times 8 for Frag 33408467543302016000000 Joules 7.98481537841826 Teratons A bit above baseline Country level Multi-Contineta'''l and '''Moon level feats. Only scales to Pitahaya if he managed to get all the world's resources and nutrients, as he was planning on reforming the world with brand new spawn trees and fruits, and also scales surely to the Forbidden Fruit, who in legends was told that it was the responsible of creating all fruitlife on the world, and likely creating spawn trees too. I think I'll only tackle Humans for now, unless you find a good way to get the mass of all plants on the entire planet Alright so 7 Billion ningens So, anyways, 62.0 Kilograms for each and every boi And that's for men and women alike so I'll use it for all 62 times 7 billion is 434000000000 Kilograms Okay so as per just the puny humies getting E=mc^2 3.906E28 Joules 9.33556405353728 Exatons mUlTi cOnTiNeNtAl Anyways 780 Billion trees Alright White oak is 0.77 (10^3kg/m3) Which I think that means it's 770 KG/ m3 Which seems pretty bicc Eh, I'll roll with it for now 226753125000 cm^3 (I remembered hollowness) 7.70 KG/cm^3 Alright, adding that onto our human creation 1.96199915625E29 Joules 46.8929052641013 Exatons Moon level ' ' Large Star level feats''' (lol). Only scales surely to the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and possibly to The Forbidden Fruit, who one contributed and the other one created all plantlife on Fruitverse's Superearth. (Note, the planet is a superearth with large oceans as it needs more space to let plantlife, specially sea one to live in.)' For all plantlife? Alright Lemme see... 108636937500000 times... Heck what was the density 1745999062500 KG was the mass of a single tree, I never posted that Half that is 872999531250 Times 108636937500000 Times 90,000,000,000,000,000 for Speed of Light squared in M/S Okay, so, adding everything together we get... 8.535599596254395418665625E42 Joules 2040.05726487915 Tenatons ''Large Star level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Fruitverse